This invention relates to a detergent composition especially formulated for the removal of greasy soils. More particularly, it relates to a detergent composition containing a semi-polar nonionic detergent, an alkaline earth metal, preferably magnesium salt of an anionic detergent and an amidoalkylbetaine.
Detergent compositions containing a wide variety of water-soluble organic detergents or mixtures thereof have been formulated. Recognizably, certain water-soluble organic detergents are better at removing one type of soil than other detergents. For example, anionic detergents are noted for their ability to remove carbohydrate and protein type stains, while nonionic detergents are especially useful in the removal of grease and oil stains. Various mixtures of detergents have been tried in order to find the optimum combination for removing a wide variety of stains as is normally encountered on soiled articles. (See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,691,636, 3,085,982, 3,179,599, 3,196,166 and 3,223,647 for various organic detergent combinations.) However, there is a continuing need for detergent compositions that are effective in removing soils, especially greasy soils.
Additionally, various salts such as magnesium and calcium chloride and magnesium sulfate have been suggested as detergent composition additives for improving their detergency (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,908,651; 2,437;253 and; 4,133,779). All of the patents listed herein are incorporated herein by reference.
It has now been found that a detergent composition especially effective in the removal of greasy soil is formulated using a semi-polar nonionic detergent, an alkaline earth metal salt of certain anionic detergents, and an amidoalkylbetaine.
As used herein, all percentages, parts and ratios are by weight unless otherwise indicated.